


On Rainy Days I shall Think of You

by catboyronster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, hell yeah top ashe rights, well its during time skip?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyronster/pseuds/catboyronster
Summary: Ashe wants this, needs this, but Yuri’s  eyes are a little too soft, hair a little too light, voice a little too whiny to be what Ashe really wants--who he really wants, but maybe if he tells them to be quiet, maybe if he closes his eyes, it will be enough.~or~Mid-time skip, Ashe seeks comfort in his dear friend while another is on his mind
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	On Rainy Days I shall Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ashelix server, I never knew I had so much filth in me until I met them....Ok that is a lie but wow do they bring it out  
> Thank u @TsarAlek for holding my hand as I did this you are a hero

In the musk of the summer rain, Ashe ventures out into the town that he knows like the back of his hand. He knows what shops have the best bargains, who to go for information, the best places to hide--everything. 

It's been a few years since the fall of Garreg Mach, and even though he missed his siblings, there were a lot of things he missed at the academy. The beautiful architecture, the amazing food, the professor, his friends, training with a certain someone...

Ashe makes a turn into familiar territory and picks up his pace. Memories flood back to him while he saunters down the path: running and laughing with a fresh loaf of bread in his hands, playing tag with his siblings, and most importantly, his first kiss. He groans, recalling the memory of the sloppy kiss, and thinks about what it would be like to kiss that handsome stranger from the Academy. He starts to feel a little warm at the thought. 

He enters the plaza at the end of the long street and scans the area for the telltale signs of the street life that he once knew. 

_It's been far too long since I have come back,_ he mused. He wandered around the plaza and the surrounding streets at a casual pace, not wanting to look suspicious. At the corner of a stone wall, he saw it. A small etching that marked the entrance of his old home. He smiled to himself as he entered back into his old life. 

As Ashe walked down the crowded alleyway, he saw both familiar and unfamiliar faces going about their day. Normally, he would make pleasantries with all of them, but today, he had a purpose. Ashe was on a mission and he wouldn't, _couldn't,_ leave without completing it 

He ventured deeper and deeper into the bustling community he used to call home until he emerged on the other side of the alley. It was there when he finally saw the inn he was looking for. 

The inn was relatively small and unassuming from the outside. And from a stranger's perspective, it probably looked like a regular inn. But if you stood a while, listened and observed, you would hear soft moans and grunts from the upper windows, and see quite a few patrons going in and out of the building. 

"Never took you as one for the whorehouse." 

Ashe turns around at the teasing, and he comes face to face with none other than a grinning Yuri with a glint in their eyes. They must have seen Ashe when he made his way through the alley. Even though Ashe is wearing a cloak that covers most of his body, his hair has gotten a bit too long in the recent months to hide perfectly under a hood. That, and he probably stood out in the crowd wearing a cloak was not worn down to the barest bits of its fibers. 

"You never come around anymore," Yuri comments with a light tone. "And when you did come, you made a beeline for the brothel." 

"I-I'm sorry. I have just been under a lot of stress recently," Ashe admitted, with a shy look down and a hand in his hair. "I needed to let loose a bit."

"Again, I never took you as one for the brothels." Yuri steps closer at that and whispers while slowly eating him up with their eyes. "If you need some help, you always know I'm here for you, my dear Sparrow." 

He turns on his heel at that and walks back into the alleyway, leaving Ashe stunned at the sudden proposition. He stood there, on the balls of his feet, ready to chase after his dearest friend that he found again not too long ago, but he was still unsure if he was ready to take advantage of Yuri's kindness like that. The only person that would really satisfy him was far away at the capital, Fhirdiad. 

He wondered how he was doing. That man never seems to leave his mind for long. Did he think about Ashe? Did he think about him on lonely nights just like Ashe did? He thought about all the things he wished he could do if he was with the man of his affection, and started to feel his cock stir.

Ashe was starting to feel pathetic with a tent in his pants, standing in front of a brothel, debating if he has the courage to go in or follow Yuri. He really didn't want to spend his evening with a stranger, but he was so desperate that he didn't know where else to go. Now that Yuri was in the picture…He couldn't. It would be too despicable, and yet, he remembered Yuri's piercing stare, a silent challenge that reminded him so much of the man he yearned for. And then the uncomfortable strain in his pants became all too recognizable. 

He hurriedly makes his way back into the crowded, bustling alley and sees Yuri. He catches their eye from a distance, and they give him a knowing look that leaves him red in the face. Yuri laughs at that and walks closer to Ashe, as if they knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to them. 

"Couldn't resist me, could you?" Yuri inquires, twirling a lock of Ashe's hair between their fingers. They give Ashe a peck on the cheek. "I think we need some privacy, unless you want the neighborhood to know how grown up you are." 

They take his hand and lead him back into the main streets and to another alleyway. It was quite similar to the one that they had left, except it was devoid of the same foot-traffic and it led to a dead end. They led him all the way down the alley until all he could hear was the rain falling down onto them. 

Once they arrive at the dead end, Yuri turns around and kisses Ashe. Startled, he bumps back into the wall with his hands resting on Yuri's slim frame before reciprocating the kiss. 

Ashe recalls the brief kiss they shared before he enrolled into the Academy. Unlike that time, this kiss was brief and full of childlike sweetness. Much to his chagrin, the kiss was passionate and full of feelings things that he doesn't want to think about. So he breaks the kiss, and rolls them both over so that he pins Yuri against the wall. 

"My, My. Eager, aren't you? I was thinking of taking our time, but no matter. At least lick me well before you stick your dick in," Yuri teases while running a hand down Ashe's frame. Ashe grimaces at that and flips them over on the wall, so that their ass is pressed up against his erection. Yuri giggles in response and starts to rub their ass against him. 

Grumbling, Ashe fumbles with Yuri’s now-soaked clothing since they’d both been in the rain for a while. Frustrated, Ashe gives up, growls and forces Yuri’s trousers down to his thighs. Yuri sighs in relief as the tension in his pants disappears as his cock springs free into the cold, spring air. 

“You- _fuck_ ” Ashe interrupts Yuri’s teasing with a tentative tongue on their entrance. He smirks to himself when Yuri starts making a small desperate mewls and starts to lick Yuri with more confidence. As Yuri starts to lose themself in their pleasure, Ashe brings his hands to Yuri’s hips to steady them and begins to lap at Yuri’s hole in earnest. 

Yuri trembles above Ashe as he moves his hand off of Yuri’s hips and starts prodding their hole with his fingers. Yuri gives a shaky exhale when Ashe’s fingers start to move, and they start to grind themselves back in time with Ashe’s fingers. The next few moments pass with Yuri fucking themselves on Ashe’s fingers and unabashedly moaning with pleasure. 

“Please,” Yuri breathes, and that was all that Ashe needed to pull his fingers out of Yuri and rise to undo his trousers. 

Ashe begins to align himself with Yuri when he pauses. He wants this, _needs_ this, but Yuri’s eyes are a little _too_ soft, hair a little _too_ light, voice a little _too_ whiny to be what Ashe really wants--who he really wants, but maybe if he tells them to be quiet, maybe if he closes his eyes, it will be enough.

Ashe slips his dick in with a sigh of relief. And Yuri moans at the feeling of fullness which makes Ashe break out of his reverie long enough to silence Yuri with his fingers-- the same fingers that were in their ass not too long ago, in their mouth. 

“We are in public,” Ashe murmurs into Yuri’s ear, as if he really cared about who saw them. It wasn’t a problem if they were caught; the thought was strangely appealing to Ashe, but he wouldn’t be able to fool himself into enjoying this if Yuri kept making noise. Yuri responded by sucking on his fingers with a whimper. Ashe took Yuri’s response as confirmation, and started to thrust into Yuri. 

With Yuri’s voice under control, Ashe started to chase his own pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined that he wasn’t in an alley fucking his oldest friend, but somewhere days away, with a certain raven-haired swordsman. He tapped into his favorite memories he had of the man: when Ashe sneakily watched him practice for the Heron cup in the middle of night, cloth swaying around his body, illuminated by the moonlight; when Ashe ran into his classmate post-training smelling deliciously like sweat and musk; when Ashe stumbled upon the swordsman bathing in the river after the battle at Gronder Field, the water glittering around his naked form with his hair down and pulled over one shoulder…

Ashe moaned at the thought, and started to pound harder into Yuri. Yuri couldn’t keep their silence any longer with the new pace that Ashe set and started to moan and gasp unabashedly against the wall. 

Ashe, yet again put off by the sound of Yuri’s voice-- _it’s not right damn it--_ picked Yuri up and spun him around so that their back was to the wall and their legs wrapped around Ashe’s waist. 

Now, in this position, Ashe started to press and fuck Yuri into the wall. With this position, Ashe’s hands were free, so he placed one at the base of Yuri’s neck and the other on their ass. The hand on Yuri’s neck kept them from being too loud, so all that escaped were ragged breaths and weak whimpers. 

Ashe could tell at this new position that Yuri was nearing their limit by the way they shook and convulsed around his dick. And it started to become a little bit too much for him. He pressed his cheek against Yuri and started to lick and nibble at the sensitive spot near their neck. Ashe closed his eyes and started to focus on the feeling of his cock. 

Ashe started to feel his control slipping, and he started to grunt and moan. His grip relaxed on Yuri and he could hear them moaning breathlessly. Ashe was too far gone to care anymore; every single sound that escaped their mouth sent hot shivers down his spine and he imagined what _he_ would sound like, moaning his name. _His_ voice. Hot and heavy in his ear, just like how Yuri’s is now, moaning his name and pleading for release. 

“Ashe... _oh please_...fuck...Ashe,” Yuri chants soft and sweet, like his name is a prayer falling from their lips. 

“Cum for me,” Ashe says in a soft voice. He’s unsure who he is talking to, the man in his head or the real one pinned to the wall, but regardless, both finish with his name on their lips. 

Ashe continued to chase his high as Yuri came down from theirs, eliciting soft whimpers from the other as it became too much. With Yuri shaking and squeezing around his cock, he started to lose control. 

“ _Merciful Serios_ ….fuck,” Ashe panted. His imagination ran wild as he reached his peak, thinking of another man as he rutted relentlessly into his childhood friend.

“Fuck…. _Felix_ …” Ashe moaned loudly as he came, slowing down his pace so that he could milk his seed out of his cock. Yuri whimpered in response as Ashe continued to spend himself inside their ass. 

As Ashe came down from his high he realized what he had done, and scrambled to untangle himself from Yuri. Yuri complied, and after, the two of them awkwardly made themselves presentable. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Ashe started. Shame tinted his face a bright shade of pink, and he refused to meet Yuri’s eyes.

“I know.” Yuri sniffled. Ashe suddenly looked up at them, meeting a pair of teary, violet eyes. 

“I-” Ashe felt so ashamed; he looked down again. How stupid of him to lose control like that! 

Unexpectedly, Yuri took Ashe’s face in their hands and kissed him. It was similar to the one they shared beforehand, but this time, it was soft and sweet and laced with Yuri’s tears. It was full of promises tinged with sadness and longing. It was too much. Ashe broke the kiss and looked down again to avoid Yuri’s eyes. 

“I know, my dear Sparrow. I know."

With a sad look, they brushed the damp hair from Ashe’s forehead and kissed him. Ashe held his breath, unsure what to do. With an unspoken goodbye lingering in the air, Yuri turned on their heels and left, disappearing into the rainy evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I havent written a fic in 10 years (shoutout to ff.net for being a real one) 
> 
> It was so hard to stick to my original idea especially when the server was talking yuriashelix smut while I was writing this. But I somehow made it.


End file.
